Always
by Karen M
Summary: Spring...Third Season..time for new beginnings..new life..love and a lseeon for Lee


ALWAYS  
  
DISCLAIMER: The characters belong to Warner Brothers and Shoot The Moon Productions. I'm  
  
borrowing them again for a lesson in Life.   
  
RATING: PG-13  
  
SUMMARY: Spring…third season…Time for renewal…new life…new beginnings…love.  
  
There is a sermon given to Lee by Billy, which I feel, he needed. Perhaps this makes this story   
  
AU, so be it.  
  
  
  
PART I  
  
Storm clouds chased the tops of the Blue Ridge Mountains as was typical of early Spring. One minute, your face can taste droplets of warm, dewy rain. Then, in the next second, the pleasant warmth of the sun is caressing your cheeks. Spring weather was like a woman, unpredictable.  
  
Amanda King relaxed in the rocker swing on the deck of her aunt and uncle's seldom used cabin in the  
  
mountains of Virginia. Her gaze held towards the nearby mountains as the performance continued, undaunted . Flashes of distant lightening decorated the gray sky, reminding her of the angry sparks  
  
reflected in a certain pair of hazel green eyes just a short while ago.   
  
The scent of the fresh Spring rain invading her senses was an abundant renewal for her. Next to the Autumn, this was Amanda's second favorite season. Usually, happiness reigned at this time of year, for it was time for new life, new beginnings…love.  
  
Sadness and loneliness permeated her demeanor. Her tears matched the raindrops falling upon her sweet face. Another disagreement had occurred between Lee and herself. This time they couldn't agree on some minor aspect of their most recent case. Lee remained stubborn and wouldn't apologize, therefore, the   
  
balance of their day was conducted in strained silence. As a result, Amanda left early for the afternoon  
  
without even a "good-bye" to her partner. Later, she phoned Billy and asked for Friday off, so she could take a long weekend. Dotty and the boys were away visiting Aunt Lillian.  
  
Billy gave her permission to take the extra day, but explained that it was essential to let him know her whereabouts in the event she was needed to answer a question or relay some information. She would not  
  
be called in for any work related issues, he guaranteed. Reluctantly agreeing, Amanda provided her aunt and uncle's cabin address and phone number.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
From the time his partner left the office, his whole day went downhill. They had started to become closer  
  
with the promise of even more. The few dates they had were so much fun for both. During these encounters, Lee was relaxed, caring and affectionate. They both were disappointed when the evenings  
  
ended so soon. These happy times were placed in the treasured memories box of their minds for retrieval  
  
on bad days.  
  
Q BUREAU - later that same day.  
  
'What happened,' Lee wondered as he wandered deep into thought at his desk. "I can't even remember  
  
what started the whole rowel," he grumbled to himself. 'All I know is that I have to make it right with her,'  
  
he thought. He remembered the hint of tears he had seen from the corner of her turbulent eyes as she hurried out of the office   
  
Deep down he knew what the problem was: his growing feelings were overwhelming his self-control and he was scared. Scared of how deep and intense his love for Amanda was. He couldn't lose her. He wouldn't  
  
lose her. She was everything sweet and innocent in his life. Amanda was the girl he had waited for all his  
  
life, and he wasn't about to let a silly disagreement spoil his chances with her.   
  
The weekend was upon him and he needed to take Friday off to try and make peace with his partner. He decided to ask permission from Billy.  
  
BILLY'S OFFICE, BULLPEN  
  
"Enter," gestured Billy Melrose, from his busy desk. "Yes, Lee, what can I do for you?" his boss motioned  
  
for him to sit down with his free hand.  
  
"Billy, I was wondering if I could have Friday off. There's a few personal items I have to clear up," he  
  
hinted strongly.  
  
"Botch it up with Amanda again, huh, Scarecrow," Billy chuckled.  
  
Lee tried to hide his embarrassment to no avail. "Yes, Billy. I goofed royally this time. I just need to see her."….  
  
Before he could finish, his boss interrupted. "She's out of town for the weekend, Lee, until Monday morning."  
  
" Do you know where she went? Please tell me, Billy. I really want to talk to her," he entreated insistently.  
  
"Not this time, Stetson. She needs some time alone, Lee, away from the Agency….and you," Billy had never been so blunt with his best agent before. Seeing the obvious hurt in Scarecrow's eyes, Billy saw  
  
this occasion as the perfect opportunity to preach that sermon to Lee that he thought should be said.   
  
"Let me tell you a story, Lee…about a young field agent and his girl,… a few years ago."  
  
"Billy," Lee interrupted, "I know what you're going to say and I," …   
  
"For once, Scarecrow, just listen, okay," his boss warned impatiently.  
  
Billy continued his tale. "This young whippersnapper started out to be a lawyer as a life ambition, until,   
  
one day a friend approached about entering the spy world as a field agent. Of course, it sounded thrilling  
  
and dangerous. The pay didn't offer much financial reward though."  
  
"Our would-be lawyer never tried a case. There was a problem at the beginning though, namely, his girl.  
  
During their courtship, this young gentleman was consistently "putting down" his girl's good points   
  
and concentrating on parading her vices instead of the virtues inside her. When the career change showed  
  
its predominance, the situation came to a head very soon.  
  
She demanded to be treated with respect and as an equal from that moment on, if he was to continue  
  
seeing her. Our rookie agent agreed and sincerely apologized for all his past actions. It seems he was   
  
afraid of commitment. She understood completely. Once the air was cleared, they both agreed to treat each   
  
other with a lot more regard, especially concerning their careers. From that day on, their love deepened considerably and still endures today. After they got over their fears and pledged to full commitment to their relationship, a whole new world opened to them."  
  
"Billy, I didn't know you had the same problems with Jeannie. I just never realized that my doubts could  
  
happen to any one else," Lee reiterated quietly.  
  
"Lee, every one goes through hesitation concerning a relationship because, if the other party's your future,  
  
you want your love to last forever."  
  
"Did I say Amanda was my soul mate, Billy?" Lee smiled.  
  
"You didn't have to say it, Scarecrow, it's written all over your face every time Amanda enters the same   
  
room. Your face lights up immediately. The both of you are so obvious."  
  
Knowing he was caught Lee interjected, "I never remember being so vulnerable before, Billy, not before that day at the train station," he reminisced. "Please, Billy, tell me where she is. I promise with all my   
  
heart to treat her right and love her forever," Lee vowed. Then he realized that the key word had slipped out.  
  
Billy was not overly surprised at his response. "I believe you, Lee." Sighing, he added, "she's staying at  
  
her aunt and uncle's cabin in the Blue Ridge. Here's the address and phone number. Now, get going,  
  
Stetson and don't come back to work until you've straightened everything out with her. I want two happy  
  
agents back Tuesday morning."  
  
"Tuesday? Does that mean that we have Monday off too?" Lee asked excitedly.  
  
"Yes, it does. Now, get out of here before I change my mind," Billy laughed.  
  
PART II  
  
It was late afternoon as Lee approached the West log cabin in the rented Cherokee jeep. He carefully drove the length of the back driveway. He knew about this back road from the diagram Billy got from Amanda. She supplied the drawing in case any agents wanted to use the cabin in the future for their personal time. This was to be a last resort offer in the event the agent didn't have anywhere else to stay.   
  
Retrieving his weekender, Lee quietly made his way up the back steps toward the door of the cabin.  
  
He couldn't believe himself, he was actually shaking with anticipation at the thought of seeing her again.  
  
'I'm acting like a teenager,' he thought. 'What's wrong with me. This is Amanda for heaven's sake.'  
  
His hand wouldn't still as he tried to unlock the back door with his lock pick. The door finally budged.  
  
He snuck in as silently as he could.  
  
Since it had been hot as blazes in D. C., the air-conditioning felt wonderful. A delightful odor filled his  
  
nostrils as his journey took him past the kitchen.   
  
There was Amanda hovering over the stove stirring the welcoming dish. Lee had forgotten to eat and was  
  
starving to death. His stomach growled from hunger loudly. Amanda heard his groans and didn't even   
  
flinch.   
  
"Wash your hands, Stetson, we're just about ready to eat," came the retort from the stove area. She didn't   
  
even turn around to greet him.  
  
"How did you know?" asked the penitent voice behind her.  
  
"Because I know you, Scarecrow and where there's a will, there's a way. Besides, I saw you drive up using the back entrance."  
  
Moving forward slightly, just to be closer to her, he was stopped by Amanda's hand on his chest.   
  
"Why don't you store your gear in the spare bedroom to the right of the kitchen. We'll eat dinner, then we'll talk, Lee, okay?"  
  
Before she had a chance to return to her task, Lee stopped her. He grabbed both her hands and looked   
  
into her wonderful deep brown eyes. "I'm so sorry about our disagreement, Amanda," he said sincerely.  
  
"Can you forgive me once more?" he pleaded. "I know I don't deserve your forgiveness. I lose all  
  
perspective when it comes to you."  
  
"Lee," she placed her finger to his lips. "Let's talk about it after dinner please. I know you're starving  
  
and so am I. Get your bag in the back room and come into the den. I have to finish setting the table, but other than that task, dinner is about ready."  
  
Acknowledging her request, he added, "Amanda, thank you for your patience and constant, unconditional  
  
friendship. I don't know what I would do without you."  
  
"Lee, the feeling is mutual, believe me," she confided.  
  
As he turned to place his travel bag in the extra bedroom, an unbidden thought crossed his mind on how   
  
he wished they could share the same bed. 'Forget it, Stetson,' his conscience berated him. 'You don't   
  
even know how she really feels about you.' He shook his head in frustration as he looked over the small,   
  
but spacious spare room. 'The bed sure looks comfortable,' he thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The table was set for a quiet, romantic meal for two, complete with candles and soft music by Enya.  
  
As Lee approached the den, he noticed the sentimental atmosphere and wondered how she could be so   
  
forgiving all the time. He certainly didn't deserve her, but God did he need her…'from now, until forever,'  
  
he affirmed. She had crept into his psyche with a quiet vengeance and taken residence in his heart.  
  
His hopes toward ultimate resolution were utmost in his conscious thoughts as they sat down to eat their meal. Fried chicken, mashed potatoes and a fresh green salad with her famous apple crumb pie for desert  
  
were the delights offered. Lee was so hungry, he helped himself to second helpings of everything, including the pie. Small talk and camaraderie pervaded their meal gently avoiding the main subject at hand.  
  
Once the dishes were done, Amanda invited Lee to sit in the family room area of the spacious den with her. They sat closely together on the sofa.   
  
"Amanda," Lee started.  
  
"Lee," began Amanda at the same time. They both chuckled, still in awe because their inherent connection  
  
never seemed to dwindle.  
  
"Look, Amanda," Lee started again. "I know how hard it is for you when I pick a fight. I can't even remember the reason for the argument," he paused.  
  
He took both her hands. "It doesn't matter anyway," he continued. " I continually stick my foot in my mouth with you and I honestly don't know why, except, that where you're concerned, I lose all train of thought, especially when I'm close to you."  
  
"I'm so sorry," he apologized. He looked into those beautiful, cocoa eyes and found unconditional forgiveness and love.  
  
"Listen, neither of us is perfect. I can get belligerent at times too. As long as we forgive each other   
  
I think we'll survive the rough spots. Forgiveness leaves the communication open, don't ever forget  
  
that, Lee."  
  
"Why do you always come up with such a simple, but such a profound solution. I never stop to continually  
  
take in the wonder of you, but I appreciate every moment with you, Amanda King."  
  
"That's very nice to hear, Mr. Stetson. C'mon, let's take a walk. There's an excellent forest trail which leads to a spacious lookout. There you can see the most picturesque sunsets in the world," coaxed Amanda,  
  
grabbing Lee's hand.  
  
"That's sounds great." He stopped her for a moment. "I'm so lucky to know you, Amanda," he replied  
  
emotionally.  
  
"The feeling's mutual, Scarecrow," she agreed. "C'mon, we'll miss the sunset. Grab a jacket and let's run," she was already on her way.  
  
The sky was painted shades of violet, pink and light blue to accommodate its small audience. The sun was headed to bed for the night. The crest of the overlook offered two medium rocks for would-be lovers to take advantage of. Settling down on their natural chairs, they viewed a spectacular sight.  
  
"It's beautiful," observed Lee in awe "and looking at it with you makes the scenery twice as wonderful,"  
  
he squeezed her hand tightly. "I'm so content when I'm with you, Amanda, in and out of the office. I guess  
  
part of my fear is that all joy will be taken away from me, almost like I don't deserve happiness," he   
  
said quietly, lost in thought.   
  
"Lee," she returned comfortingly, standing him up to her and giving him a hug. "You can't live your life in fear, that's not living. Our occupation doesn't promote any guarantees for prolonged life. We live with that   
  
every day. We take each day as it comes and make the best of it, that's all," she concluded lovingly.  
  
"Thank you, Manda," he pulled her closer to him, "for just being you and constantly believing in me."  
  
"I'll never stop believing in you, Scarecrow, for the rest of our days and vows are not taken lightly."  
  
"I love you, Amanda King," he confessed emotionally as he leaned in to taste her lips.   
  
"I love you, too, Lee," she replied tearfully. She wrapped her arms around his neck, responding to his kiss  
  
and looking forward to new tomorrows and ALWAYS.  
  
Karen 


End file.
